Um Só Sonho, Uma Só Pessoa
by Alandria
Summary: Amy recupera suas memórias como Sailor Mercury, e agora tem que voltar a lidar com seus sentimentos por Richard, sem saber se ele ainda os corresponde. Suave, sentimental e um pouco dramático.


* * *

Notas da autora:

Primeiro, aquela velha observação que os fanfics costumam ter e que eu vou colocar aqui porque eu vejo este tipo de coisa em todos os fanfics dos sites norte-americanos e já estou acostumada de tanto lê-los: os personagens utilizados nesta história não são meus; eles vêm do anime Sailor Moon, foram uma inspiração repentina da senhorita Naoko Takeuchi e já têm um monte de registros autorais. Não me culpe e não me processe por escrever sobre eles (por favor...). Eu sou só uma pobre e simples fã que não tem mais nada o que fazer a não ser escrever isto.

Este fanfic não tem passagens fortes. Se você assiste coisas no grau da novela das 8 e não se choca, com certeza não vai ver absolutamente nada de grave aqui! ^_- Pense no nível de Oh! My Goddess! É por aí, açucarado e lento, muito lento para chegar onde deveria... prefiro assim...

Este é o meu primeiríssimo fanfic. É um fic romântico, e se passa entre o fim de Sailor Moon e o início de Sailor Moon R (com uma introdução inspirada em Ami-chan no Hatsukoi), funcionando como uma resolução possível enquanto Sailor Moon R não chega (o fic foi escrito antes da fase R passar no Brasil). Não escrevi cenas de ação, não sou muito boa nisso! :P Eu estou habituada a utilizar os nomes adaptados ao invés dos originais, então os nomes usados no fic são os adaptados, OK? Espero que se divirta lendo como eu me diverti escrevendo! ^_^

Músicas que me inspiraram: "Aeris' Theme", de Final Fantasy 7; "Hitomi's Theme", de Escaflowne.

Sinopse: Amy consegue recobrar as memórias de seus tempos de Guerreira. E com as lembranças da batalha, chegam também as lembranças de um primeiro amor que ainda vive. Como ela lidará com essas memórias?

* * *

Um só sonho, uma só pessoa - por Alandria

Era uma bela manhã de primavera. Amy Mizuno, como de costume, acordou cedo para ver o amanhecer através da grande janela de seu quarto. Assim que se sentiu disposta, o que estranhamente demorou um pouco, desceu lentamente as escadas de casa. Ainda tinha tempo. Tomou um relaxante banho quente enquanto lia um trecho de um livro, como fazia todas as manhãs. O café da manhã (sanduíche, seu favorito de sempre) a esperava sobre a mesa de jantar. Amy então tratou de colocar seu uniforme do colégio, impecavelmente limpo, e foi comer seu lanche, ao mesmo tempo que prosseguia com a leitura. Porém, naquele dia, os livros não pareciam atrair a jovem com a mesma força. "Talvez eu precise de um pouco de ar", Amy pensou. Fechando o livro, decidiu que já era hora de ir para a escola. Faltava muito para a aula começar, mas mesmo assim ela saiu de casa com a sensação de que somente o ar fresco da manhã poderia fazê-la sentir-se melhor. De fato, aquela não era uma manhã como qualquer outra para Amy.

Caminhando através das quadras que separavam sua casa do colégio, Amy tentava se lembrar do sonho que tivera. Mais do que um sonho: uma mensagem de um passado próximo. Tudo que sua mente podia alcançar do sonho eram palavras sem muito sentido e imagens de guerra. E uma esperança que pulsava intensa nos corações de almas jovens. O sonho não dissera muito; a verdadeira mensagem havia vindo com o despertar de Amy. Esse sim, trouxera de volta cada memória, cada lembrança. Como se num sopro da brisa matutina, estava tudo de volta. Suas recordações estavam de volta. Os orgulhos e tristezas de ser Sailor Mercury, da primeira transformação até o Pólo Norte, onde seu corpo desfalecido repousava, ao final da batalha, entre neve e gelo. Tudo se tornava mais claro à medida que ela andava. Até que, de repente, começou a sentir saudade. Uma saudade apertada, fininha, que suas memórias haviam trazido consigo. "Agora eu me lembro. Richard...".

Richard Urawa. Um rapaz um tanto tímido, mas muito valente. Dono de um olhar inocente e cativante, o primeiro olhar no qual Amy se perdera. Seu primeiro amor. Ela começou a se lembrar de como o conhecera, como um aluno novo no colégio que a tinha superado na nota da prova. Havia algo nele que lhe chamava a atenção. Num primeiro momento, talvez a inteligência, algo que a fazia respeitar qualquer um. Mas depois, quando a missão como Guerreira o aproximou dela, fazendo-a descobrir que ele a amava e revelando-lhe seu passado "não-humano", tudo que conseguia sentir era um grande afeto, uma cumplicidade que confundia a ela própria. Ela queria ajudá-lo, protegê-lo. Mas não sabia o porquê disso. Quando ele partiu por algum tempo, a saudade a colocou para pensar. Seria apenas afeição? Seria algo mais? O que então? Foi o que ela descobriu no parque de diversões, certa noite, quando se escondia do Negaverso com Richard. Só os dois. Diante dele, no momento em que as palavras de sua amiga Lita lhe vieram à cabeça, lhe dizendo que ela deveria ser honesta com os próprios sentimentos, ela percebeu que aquilo era mais que afeto. Era amor. Um amor do qual ela não podia abrir mão. Mas que agora não passava de uma lembrança.

"Ele não se lembra de nada disso. Eu deveria esquecer também. Mas então... por que eu quero tanto lembrar?", imaginou, enquanto deixava escapar um suspiro.

Faltando pouco para chegar à escola, Amy ainda estava pensativa. Seu transe, no entanto, foi quebrado quando ouviu que alguém a chamava:

- Amy! Espere!

O coração de Amy parou por um segundo. Aquela voz! Poderia ser...? Parando de caminhar, olhou para trás devagar. E viu quem mais esperava ver naquele momento.

"É o Richard!". Seus pensamentos confundiam-se enquanto o coração parecia saltar pela boca. Tudo muito rápido: tempo suficiente para que ele se aproximasse.

- Oi, Amy - ele começou. - Bom dia!

- Bom dia, Richard! - ela tentava disfarçar o nervosismo. - Como vai?

- É, eu estou bem. - o sorriso dele irradiava alegria, como se o sol morasse em seus lábios. Amy percebia isso. Ele, então, continuou. - Posso ir para a escola com você?

- Ah, é claro... Vamos! - ela com certeza apreciava a companhia dele. Mas receava ter ficado um pouco vermelha. E ficou mesmo.

Alguns passos foram dados sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse palavra alguma. A atmosfera de cumplicidade era evidente. Eles se sentiam muito bem quando estavam juntos. Amy, em especial, lembrava-se do quanto estar com ele lhe fazia bem. Já Richard estava descobrindo isso naquele momento. Mas ele pensava ser apenas mais um daqueles sonhos malucos e impossíveis. "Nós nos conhecemos há tão pouco tempo", ele pensou. "Ela nem deve saber. Como ela poderia imaginar que eu já gosto dela desde a primeira vez que vi sua foto no jornal? E agora, estou andando com ela...".

Quando se deram conta, o portão da escola estava diante deles. Uma pequena decepção invadiu o coração extasiado de Amy, ao perceber que já estava quase na hora de se separarem. Foi um momento breve demais.

- Bem, eu preciso passar na biblioteca antes de ir para a sala. Acho que aqui a gente se separa. - disse Amy num tom desapontado.

- Pois é... - um certo desapontamento também tomou o lugar que antes era ocupado por um sorriso luminoso. - Eu tenho que passar no meu armário e pegar minhas coisas. Acho que ainda dá tempo de estudar um pouco mais para a prova.

- Sim, a prova de hoje... Não se preocupe, Richard! Você se sairá bem, eu lhe garanto.

- Obrigada, Amy. Mas pra mim não é tão fácil.

Amy entendeu o que Richard queria dizer. Ele precisava estudar para se sair bem nas provas. Aliás, como todo mundo. Para ela, estudar já era um hábito tão comum que ela ficava indiferente quanto ao dia ser de prova ou não. Ela estaria pronta em qualquer dia. Mas ela não fazia disso um grande caso. Ela sabia o preço que estava pagando por ser tão inteligente. E ela sabia que Richard não queria usar seu poder de prever o futuro para tirar notas altas. Da primeira vez, não passara de uma atitude desesperada para chamar a atenção... chamar a atenção dela...

- Você é esforçado. Vai conseguir - Amy falou dando seu melhor sorriso. 

Sem que ela percebesse, no entanto, Richard estava simplesmente deslumbrado com aquele sorriso. Era difícil para ele esconder que estava perdido no sorriso de Amy. Passaram-se alguns momentos e ele voltou à realidade. - Está bem. A gente se encontra na sala de aula, então.

- Até mais!

E quando perceberam, já estavam se afastando.

"Ela não tem tempo nem motivo pra andar comigo", pensou Richard, desiludido. "Eu sou só um sonhador, e ela é a melhor aluna do colégio inteiro, se não for a melhor do país. Pelo menos ela não sabe do meu poder, ou nem falaria comigo. Meu poder... por quê?".

* * *

Cerca de meia hora depois, as aulas começaram. Amy havia chegado bem antes na sala, perdendo a noção do tempo enquanto lia um livro. Todos estavam acostumados a ver Amy lendo na sala de aula. Tanto que ninguém sequer chegava perto para perguntar o que ela estava lendo. Bem... naquele dia, talvez, alguém tenha se interessado pela leitura dela...

Era uma menina. Cabelos ruivos logo abaixo dos ombros, olhos castanhos, mesma altura que Amy. Passando por trás da carteira da assídua leitora, a garota parou e ficou olhando para o livro. Tentando "decifrá-lo", ver do que se tratava aquele livro sem fotos ou ilustrações. Até que deixou escapar em voz alta:

- Amy Mizuno está lendo um romance!

A sala parou. Não houve ninguém que ignorasse o comentário da ruivinha. Amy não estava estudando! Estava lendo, é verdade, mas não um livro da escola. Um livro romântico! Todos os alunos da classe faziam uma imagem tal de Amy que não os permitia pensar nela sendo romântica ou sequer sendo "alguém como qualquer outro". Uma imagem que todo mundo persava vê-la infringindo naquele momento. Como se ela não pudesse ler o que lhe desse vontade além dos livros do colégio. Como se coisas como o amor não pudessem fazer parte de sua vida.

No mesmo momento, Amy parou com a leitura. Olhou em volta e viu uma multidão de olhares curiosos. Sentindo-se um animal em um zoológico, tornou-se rubra de encabulamento e protegeu o livro fechado em seus braços, mantendo a cabeça levemente abaixada. Apelos e perguntas como "me deixa ver?" ou "que livro é esse?" ecoavam na pequena rodinha de gente que se formava em volta dela. A garota ruiva, uma das mais maliciosas, começou a pôr fogo nas perguntas (e no coração de Amy, também):

- Resolveu variar um pouco de estilo, não é, Amy? Acho que esse não era o livro de biologia que você ia pedir à bibliotecária, sabia? Ela deve ter se enganado, gente! - anunciou a ruiva, como se fosse acabar com a discussão. Mas, ao contrário, só fez atiçar mais ainda a curiosidade dos colegas: - Ou então...

Todo mundo olhou para a ruiva esperando uma conclusão. "Ou então...?", pensaram os jovens à sua volta.

- Ou então a Amy aqui está apaixonada! Senão, para que ela ia estar lendo um romance destes, hã? - e, abaixando-se como se fosse falar pessoalmente com Amy, continuou, provocativa: - Você não vai aprender essas coisas lendo, queridinha. Acho melhor você voltar para os livros de Ciências.

Todos estavam rindo. Com exceção de um. Richard. Ele, que acabara de chegar na sala de aula, não pôde evitar de prestar atenção aos comentários escandalosos da maliciosa ruivinha. Especialmente à frase que ouvira quando estava para entrar na sala: "Ou então a Amy aqui está apaixonada!". Ele, sem poder se aproximar, nada pôde fazer a não ser sentir por Amy. Era tarde demais para defendê-la. E, mesmo que o fizesse, a ruiva não ia parar. E, pior, poderia envolver a ele próprio e deixar Amy ainda mais constrangida. Ela iria odiá-lo para sempre! Então, com um olhar triste e frustrado, Richard sentou-se em sua própria carteira e esperou. Esperou para tentar ver, de sua carteira do outro lado da sala, como estava Amy depois do ataque emocional que tinham feito a ela.

Certamente, ela não estava se sentindo bem. Lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos, prontas para correr por seu rosto enquanto o coração se sentia quebrado. "Por quê? Por que me tratam assim? Eu não fiz nada. Eu tenho sentimentos como qualquer um. Por que não posso sentir? Por que não posso amar? Por que me proibem?" - era tudo que podia pensar em meio às lágrimas, que agora já encharcavam todo o seu rosto. Se sentia uma estranha, um peixe fora d'água. Estava prestes a se levantar e correr dali quando o professor entrou na sala trovejando:

- O que é isto tudo? Todos para os seus lugares, agora! - ordenou firmemente.

Assim que a roda de gente dispersou-se, pôde-se ver o rosto vermelho e marcado pelas lágrimas de Amy. O professor perguntou o que ela tinha. Um "não foi nada, eu só me emocionei demais com o livro" foi a única resposta que ela pôde arranjar em meio ao caos em que sua cabeça estava. Mesmo não acreditando muito na justificativa, o professor decidiu deixá-la em paz.

- Você está em condições de fazer a prova?

- Hã... sim, eu acho que sim.

- Então pegue uma caneta. Vamos começar daqui a dois minutos, está bem?

- Sim, professor.

E a sala permaneceu em silêncio. Ninguém estava com vontade de desafiar o professor, muito menos de ficar sem fazer a prova. Amy guardou o livro, pegou uma caneta e esperou, abalada e cabisbaixa, pelo início do teste. Richard não podia evitar de olhar para ela, como se seu olhar pudesse curá-la da dor pela qual ela passava. Mas isso não adiantava e ele sabia disso. Mas, mesmo assim, ele olhava para ela. Triste por ela. Sentindo por ela. Apaixonado por ela.

Amy estava muito triste. Os olhos dela, que outrora cativavam e irradiavam simpatia, agora estavam vazios e sem brilho. Mas o mínimo de orgulho próprio que ainda lhe restava nesse momento a impedia de perder o controle. Assim que recebeu a prova, olhou para a folha de papel e, pela primeira vez, percebeu que estava sem vontade alguma de preenchê-la. Porém, mais uma vez, seu orgulho próprio a impediu de entregar a prova em branco. Preencheu tudo rapidamente e em seguida entregou a prova ao professor. Voltou à carteira, sentou-se e repousou a cabeça sobre a pequena mesa. "Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil? Por que não posso ter o apoio das minhas amigas quando mais preciso delas?".

* * *

O recreio por fim chegou. Por fim, pois, para Amy, as aulas pareciam estar durando mais do que o normal naquele dia. E isso não era nada comum. Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão... tão... nem ela mesma sabia ao certo como se sentia. Tudo o que sabia era que seu coração apertava. E muito.

Amy foi a única que não deixou a sala no intervalo. Enquanto todos saiam conversando alegremente - como se nada tivesse acontecido -, ela continuou debruçada sobre a carteira. Sem a mínima vontade de comer ou falar. E sem a mínima coragem de olhar para Richard. "Ele deve achar que eu sou uma idiota", pensou, enquanto uma lágrima solitária corria-lhe pelo rosto. Tão afundada em sua tristeza, nem percebeu quando Richard passou quase pelo seu lado, olhou para ela condoído e então saiu, devagar, pela porta da sala.

Ao mesmo tempo que Richard saía porta afora, outras quatro figuras passavam pela frente da entrada da sala. Uma delas tinha uma cabelo curto, preto e liso; outra possuía cabelo castanho curtíssimo e traços mais robustos; a terceira era uma ruiva cujo cabelo estava adornado por um laço. E a quarta - e mais familiar de todas - era uma loira, de olhos azuis e cabelos compridos, presos em dois coques semi-soltos.

Passariam direto, não fosse essa última garota parar ao ver que alguém permanecia naquela sala. Sua curiosidade pregava-lhe peças.

- Por que será que ela ficou na sala? - perguntou a loirinha.

- Vai ver precisa estudar - opinou a ruiva.

- Não ESSA garota - surpreendeu a mais cheinha. - Vocês não sabem quem ela é?

- Não... - disse, meio abobalhada, a loira.

- Aquela ali é a Amy Mizuno, aquela que sempre vai com o primeiro lugar nas notas do colégio.

- Sério?!

- Ouvi dizer que ela é uma chata. Ela é muito convencida por causa das notas. Não fala com ninguém porque se acha superior aos outros - fofocou a de cabelo preto.

- É por isso que gente assim não tem amigos - comentou a ruiva. - Vamos indo?

- Sim... - sussurou a loira. Por mais que dissessem aquilo para ela, ela não gostava de tirar nenhuma conclusão precipitada dos outros. Enquanto as amigas se afastavam, ela entrou de fininho na sala da turma 5, onde uma garota de curtos cabelos azuis repousava a cabeça em uma das carteiras. E pôde ouvir algo pelo qual não esperava: aquela garota não estava repousando. Ela estava chorando. Seu choro soluçado a denunciava.

Aproximando-se daquela carteira, a garota loira parou e olhou para aquela menina desolada. Tocou-lhe o ombro com uma das mãos, chamando a atenção de Amy. E, gentilmente, perguntou:

- Qual é o problema? Não é bom ficar triste assim.

Quando Amy ergueu a cabeça para ver quem falava com ela no momento em que mais precisava de consolo, viu alguém que lhe trouxe saudades. Saudades de tempos antigos. Saudades do passado. Saudade de ser Sailor Mercury. "Serena...".

Segurança. Era isso que Amy sentia diante de sua primeira amiga verdadeira. E que, agora, também não se lembrava mais dela, para seu lamento. Mas, ainda assim, era muito bom ver sua amiga ali, lhe dando apoio numa hora de dificuldade. Ela, então, abriu um leve sorriso, mas logo em seguida voltou a ficar séria.

- Você pode confiar em mim. Eu te ouvi chorando e pensei que talvez precisasse de ajuda. Meu nome é Serena, eu sou da turma 1. Muito prazer! - finalizou a loirinha com um sorriso.

- Agradeço por você estar aqui - disse Amy.

- Ora, não foi nada! - Serena retribuiu encabulada. - Você se chama Amy, não é? Qual é o problema?

- Eu... - por um breve momento, Amy hesitou em falar. Mas ela precisava desabafar. - A verdade é que ninguém me entende. Quando todos entraram na sala e me viram lendo um romance, começaram a debochar de mim.

- E qual é o problema em ler um romance? É normal garotas como nós lermos histórias de amor.

- Eu sei, mas... é isso que eu não entendo. As pessoas me vêem por trás de uma máscara, como se eu fosse uma máquina que vive para tirar boas notas. Eu gosto de estudar, mas eu sou uma pessoa como as outras. Eu tenho meus sentimentos, mas ninguém aceita isso.

- Talvez isso seja porque as pessoas não te conhecem bem. É fácil fazer a imagem de uma pessoa pelo que os outros dizem. Mas eu não gosto disso. Você vê? Eu vim falar com você e agora sei o quanto você é meiga. Se as outras pessoas tivessem coragem de falar com você como amigos, eles entenderiam que você é uma menina sensível. Um dia eles vão entender. Não desanime!

Amy suspirou, como se aquelas palavras de apoio lhe tirassem um peso da alma. Já um pouco recuperada de seu abalo emocional, ela falou, já em tom mais calmo:

- Você não imagina como me ajudou. Obrigada por vir até aqui para conversar.

- Eu é que agradeço por confiar em mim e abrir seu coração. Acho que esta foi minha boa-ação do dia! Seja forte, e conseguirá tudo na vida. Mesmo que o seu objetivo seja a conquista de uma amizade ou de um amor, e por mais que isso parece difícil e te faça sofrer, você deve lutar até o fim e nunca se entregar. Se der tempo para que os outros vejam através dessa sua máscara, eles vão compreender. E eu serei a primeira a desmentir qualquer boato que espalhem sobre você por aí!

- Está certo!

E pela primeira vez desde a rodinha na sala de aula, Amy sorriu com vontade e satisfação. A satisfação de saber que nunca estaria sozinha, e de que sempre haveria pelo menos um alguém com quem contar.

Por fim, o sinal de reinício da aula tocou. Era a hora da despedida.

- Nossa! Como o tempo voa! Eu vou para a minha sala agora. Até mais e... boa sorte! - Serena disse enquanto saía apressada daquela sala . Saiu tão rápido que Amy nem teve a chance de se despedir. "Obrigada. Muito obrigada, Serena. Por hoje e por todas as outras vezes.".

* * *

No segundo período de aula, Amy parecia um pouco mais atenta e relaxada. Mais calma, por certo. Até a professora daquela aula, que havia ouvido a história na sala dos professores, notou e a cumprimentou com um sorriso gentil. Ela parecia bem, mas sua intuição feminina lhe dizia que algo ainda perturbava sua aluna. Sem comentar nada sobre isso, no entanto, começou a aula normalmente. Nada de mais: para variar um pouco, a professora resolveu deixar a aula livre para resolução de exercícios.

Todos estavam concentrados. Inclusive Amy, que agora se sentia sua cabeça um pouco mais "arejada" e já conseguia raciocinar direito. Não tirou, em momento algum, os olhos do livro e do caderno. Não queria olhar ao redor. Não queria arriscar de encarar Richard.

Ele, por sua vez, sentia-se aliviado por vê-la mais animada. Com um terno sorriso no rosto, entre um exercício e outro, ele deixava-se virar e contemplar sua querida, que estudava concentrada do outro lado da sala. Ele olhava para cada detalhe do rosto dela, e quanto mais olhava, mais se dava conta do quanto aquele rostinho era perfeito. Era algo inevitável olhar para ela. Assim que acabou o exercício, Richard fechou o livro, debruçou-se sobre ele e ficou admirando Amy. Isso era algo que ele definitivamente adorava fazer. Nos momentos em que ele não podia sequer chegar perto dela, os olhares lhe alimentavam os sonhos. Estar junto dela? Sim, ele queria estar perto dela, mas isso, ele pensava, talvez não passasse de sonho.

Passaram-se alguns minutos. Plict! A caneta de Amy caiu no chão. Ela abaixou o tronco para juntá-la, mas quando levantou de volta viu algo que não esperava. E sentiu-se paralisada. Os olhos azuis de Amy haviam encontrado os olhos castanhos e profundos de Richard. Os mesmos olhos nos quais ela adorava se perder. E, por algum impulso que ela não podia deter, retornou o olhar dele fixa e deslumbradamente. Como se nunca o tivesse visto. E assim ficou por alguns segundos. De repente, sentiu o rosto corar e voltou à realidade. A desconcertante realidade de que ela estava vermelha de vergonha. E, depois daquele momento, ela não ficou assim mais tão à vontade quanto estava antes. Mas agora não era tristeza. Era constrangimento, mas era um constrangimento bom. Ela não entendia.

O que, no entanto, nem Richard nem Amy notaram, foi que mais alguém tinha percebido esse jogo de segundos. E, maliciosamente, pensava no que ia fazer ao final da aula.

* * *

Ah, o final da aula! Quando as aulas do dia acabaram, a multidão de alunos saiu em uma pressa comum. Queria ir para casa, descansar. Ou então se arrumar para sair. Qualquer coisa que relaxasse a mente. Lotando os corredores, os estudantes estavam livres para sair. Amanhã seria outro dia.

Amy arrumou o material devagar. Não tinha pressa e não gostava de sair na algazarra. Uma multidão de alunos passou pela porta de sua sala. Ela só tinha que esperar a multidão passar para sair. A multidão passou. Mas alguém ficou na frente da porta.

- Richard!? O que você...?

- Vim te esperar - ele disse. E, tomando fôlego, prosseguiu: - Para sairmos juntos.

Desta vez, ela não pôde se conter. Ficou feito um tomate, e na frente de Richard! Como se ele se importasse. Mas como poderia ela recusar uma coisa dessas?

- Sair?

- Sair... do colégio... - em certo ponto, ele também se constrangeu. Isso quando ele percebeu que a frase dele tinha duplo sentido.

- Ah! Sim, claro! Vamos! - disse Amy, sorrindo nervosamente.

Saíram juntos da sala. Ela não estava entendendo o porquê, mas Richard parecia meio apreensivo enquanto caminhava. Então ela olhou para ele. E todo o nervosismo dele pareceu sumir ao perceber o olhar de Amy. Ele não esperava que ela olhasse para ele.

- Algum problema?

- Não... Só estava pensando.

Assim que chegaram aos armários, Amy foi a primeira a abrir o seu. Foi quando percebeu que a pilha de livros parecia ter ficado mais leve. Então parou para pensar. No tempo de um reflexo, olhou para baixo. E viu que Richard a ajudava a segurar os livros. Segurava-os por baixo, como ela. E ela sentiu mais uma coisa: as mãos de Richard tinham se apoiado nas suas. 

Ela podia sentir o quão mornas eram as mãos dele. Como o toque delas era suave mas tinha, no fundo, um caráter protetor. Não sabendo o que fazer, e sentindo que, no fundo, nada queria fazer, simplesmente ajudou o rapaz a guardar os livros dela própria no armário. Em certo momento, para ajeitar os livros, as mãos dele chegaram a escorregar até um pouco abaixo do pulso dela. Poderia parecer pouco para para quem olhasse de longe, mas para Amy, que estava sentindo cada segundo das mãos dele nas suas, aquilo era mais do que ela já tinha sonhado, mais do que já tinha sentido.

Assim que os livros foram definitivamente para o armário e este foi fechado, os dois se olharam. E em suas mentes passaram, como num flash, sentimentos e pensamentos sem cor, sem imagem e sem nome. Apenas emoção. Pura e única, quase destilada no coraçãozinho de Amy. Ambos sorriram, como se fosse tudo que pudessem fazer naquele momento. Mas, se fossem pensar direito, era mesmo.

De repente, uma sensação desagradável tomou Amy, como se fosse uma premonição, coisa da intuição, milésimos de segundo antes do fato. E o fato não tinha sido dos melhores. Tudo o que Amy ouviu num primeiro momento foi um grito. Um instante depois é que ela se deu conta realmente do que ocorrera. A garota ruiva, a mesma que havia colocado Amy em depressão profunda há algumas horas atrás, tinha armado mais uma.

- A-há! Então é ele o seu namoradinho, Amy? - a ruiva escandalizou para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Não é da sua conta! - esbravejou Richard, que já não estava muito de bom humor com aquela garota.

- Não adianta vir dar uma de príncipe encantado pra cima de mim não, namoradinho. - E, num tom folgado, prosseguiu: - Não iluda a menina! Você sabe que não é assim.

- O quê? - Amy perguntou, confusa.

A ruivinha, que parecia a voz da tentação e encarnação da crueldade, respondeu-lhe de forma má, sussurando em seu ouvido: 

- Você acha que o príncipe aí gosta de você, não é, queiridinha? Mas o que ele veria em você, afinal? Nenhum amor ou seja lá o que for nasce do vento. Ele precisaria ver algo em você. Mas não há nada. Nada que te faça valer a um homem. E sabe por quê? Porque você, benzinho, não é nada além de uma CDF. Alguém que não pensa em amar jamais valerá a pena ser amada.

Isso foi a gota d'água. O mínimo de orgulho que Amy havia guardado acabara de estilhaçar-se. E ela saiu correndo. Só com a pasta na mão, ela correu o mais rápido que pôde, pelos corredores do colégio. Estava em prantos. Lágrimas molhavam o chão enquanto ela corria. Muitas delas. Saíndo do colégio como um furacão, Amy não pensava em mais nada além de ir embora. Mas não queria ir para casa. Então, no caminho, viu uma pracinha vazia, e por ali ficou. Sentou-se num banco e chorou. Chorou até cansar, como se as lágrimas pudessem apagar os pesadelos. Mas aquilo não tinha sido um pesadelo. Tinha sido real. E ela se sentia um nada. Exatamente como a ruivinha lhe dissera. Por que ela acreditava em uma pessoa que não merecia um mínimo de confiança? Ela não acreditava nela. Ela havia ouvido algo que, no fundo, ela achava verdade. Aquilo a machucava, e a ruivinha parecia ler sua mente. Era demais para ela.

Enquanto isso, no colégio, Richard estava beirando à fúria:

- O que você disse a ela? Você não sabe o que você vez!

A garota ruiva nada disse. Apenas sorriu. Um sorriso quase diabólico. Do que ele poderia acusá-la? De falar algo que a Amy não gostou? E o que mais? Ela não havia agredido Amy. Pelo menos do ponto de vista de alguém que ouvisse de fora. Se Amy não quisesse, não precisava ter-lhe dado atenção. Se ela a levou a sério, pensou a ruiva, é porque quis.

Mais uma vez, sem nada poder fazer por Amy, Richard só conseguia sentir-se furioso. Mas controlou-se. Amy já tinha saído correndo, e de nada lhe adiantaria vir com baixarias para cima da ruivinha. Tudo que podia fazer, se quisesse ajudar em alguma coisa, era procurar por Amy. Guardou os próprios livros no armário e saiu da escola. Não sabia que rumo tomar ao certo. Tudo o que tinha era uma memória vaga. A memória vaga de um sonho.

"Uma praça. Escuro. Amy está lá, e está sofrendo. Tenho que encontrá-la!"

Então lembrou-se de uma pracinha que ficava a algumas quadras dali. Não costumava ser um lugar muito bem iluminado. Talvez fosse lá. E, sem hesitar, Richard acelerou o passo, afim de procurar sua querida Amy no único lugar em que ela poderia estar.

* * *

Amy havia chorado por cerca de dois minutos. Não agüentava mais. Então resolveu levantar-se e quem ela viu passando chamou sua atenção. "Mas é a Lita!", pensou admirada. Que saudades ela sentia dessa sua outra amiga! Lita obviamente não lembrava-se dela e provavelmente não iria falar com ela, então se conteve e apenas observou a antiga Sailor Jupiter caminhando pela calçada, sozinha mas tranqüila, provavelmente indo para casa com seu antigo uniforme marrom. De repente, a visão da amiga trouxe-lhe certas lembranças.

"Foi ela quem me disse. Me disse que eu tinha medo de amar. Será mesmo? Acho que sim. Tudo que venho sentindo desde que me lembrei do passado é medo. Medo de não ser aceita, medo de não ser amada de volta, medo de ser desprezada. Medo de falar com ele, medo de olhar para ele. Medo do que ele pensava, do que ele achava, do que ele sentia. Mas será que isso pode ser assim tão assustador? Quando ele olhou para mim na sala de aula, e quando ele tocou minhas mãos no corredor, tudo o que pude sentir foi algo bom. Caloroso, quente, confortante. A presença dele me conforta. As palavras dele me fazem alcançar as nuvens. Se ele soubesse...". As lembranças que Amy estava tendo de Richard estavam começando a deixá-la vermelha mais uma vez, só que a última frase fez com que mais lágrimas se formassem em seus olhos. "Mas eu não vou contar. Não vou conseguir dizer a ele. Porque eu sou uma pobre iludida que não merece o amor de um rapaz ". Completando seu angustiado pensamento, Amy baixou a cabeça e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem. E, no mesmo instante em que ela, a primeira lágrima, alcançou o chão, Amy sentiu seu ombro ser tocado. 

Sua cabeça ergueu-se em surpresa. Olhando para o lado direito, pôde ver que uma mão estava sobre seu ombro. E ela sabia de quem era a mão só pelo "perfume", pela sensação que ela passava. Todas as preocupações pareciam desaparecer pela simples presença daquela mão. E pela sensação de que alguém estava logo atrás dela. Ela precisava encará-lo. Olhou para trás lentamente, e viu quem esperava ver. O coração disparou num instante.

- Richard... o que você faz aqui? - sua face ainda estava marcada pelas lágrimas de alguns minutos atrás.

- Vim te procurar - respondeu o rapaz, com uma expressão no rosto que misturava seriedade e compaixão. - Como você está?

- Acho que bem...

- Você chorou. Não, você não está bem. - E, quase que instintivamente, levou a mão que estava no ombro de Amy até o rosto da menina para enxugar-lhe os olhos. Tocar-lhe a face era algo que lhe dava muita paz. E isso ele estava descobrindo naquele momento. Pela primeira vez, ele deixara que suas mãos procurassem o rosto de Amy. E, pela primeira vez, ele percebeu que ela estava se deixando tocar. Enquanto sua mão direita ali estava, ele pôde perceber também que o rosto dela estava quente. Só que ele sabia que não era febre. E, quando se deu conta, estava, mais uma vez, olhando fixamente para os olhos de Amy. 

Eles estavam próximos como nunca naquele momento. Os corações batiam forte, e menos de meio metro os separava. Mas nenhum deles conseguia mexer-se. Sair daquele transe que os olhares lhes impunham. A mão de Richard ainda permanecia sobre o rosto dela, que ardia fogo. E não era só o rosto. O peito tambem lhe queimava. Mas não pôde evitar. Daquela utopia em que se encontrava, foi levada ao inferno de pensamentos que tinha tido até agora. E mais um par de lágrimas apareceu em seus olhos.

Naquele momento, Richard surpreendeu-se com as lágrimas. Ele podia ver que ela esta mesmo muito machucada por dentro. E, por dentro dele, passou uma vontade intensa de protegê-la e arrancar dela qualquer tristeza ou pensamento ruim. Numa atitude impensada, deixou a vontade falar mais alto que qualquer polidez e trouxe Amy para junto de si. Ele precisava senti-la ali, bem próxima dele, nem que só por um momento. Para que esse momento - talvez único - se perpetuasse em sua memória. No entanto, sem que nenhum dos dois sequer parasse para pensar, ambos já haviam-se abraçado, unidos por um laço de ternura e de acolhimento. Amy não podia evitar de se sentir confortável e aquecida nos braços daquele que ela mais amava. E não resistiu.

Passaram-se cerca de quinze segundos. E nenhum deles moveu-se de onde estavam. Daquela proximidade antes só possível nos sonhos de cada um. Amy descansava a cabeça sobre o peito de Richard, enquanto deixava as lágrimas correrem de seus olhos. No íntimo dela, nada além dos pensamentos ruins que havia tido. Apenas seu amaldiçoado medo. E disso nem Richard podia curá-la.

O rapaz, que mantinha os braços em volta das costas de Amy, mantendo-a junto a ele como podia, sussurou fracamente:

- Me desculpe, Amy. Foi minha culpa.

Nesse momento, o abraço se desfez tão naturalmente quanto começou. Era um momento sério, e eles precisavam conversar frente a frente.

- Sua culpa? Como assim?

- Eu sei que vai parecer loucura, mas eu sonhei com tudo isso.

Amy engasgou. Agora ela podia lembrar. "Richard ainda deve ter o poder de prever o futuro nos sonhos. Será que ele sabia pelo que eu ia passar hoje?"

Vendo que Amy não falara nada, Richard prosseguiu:

- Isso é algo que faz parte da minha vida desde pequeno. Durante a noite, durante o sono, tenho visões. Visões do que está para acontecer. Visões do futuro. - Parou um pouco, deu um suspiro e continuou: - Eu tinha visto você. Eu vi você falando com a ruiva e saíndo correndo. Daí vi você em uma praça escura, chorando.

- ... - ela nada tinha a dizer.

- Se eu não tivesse me oferecido para ir com você até os armários, aquela garota não ia te provocar e você não ia estar aqui, chorando. Mas eu fui um idiota. Eu te chamei. Porque eu queria estar com você, Amy.

- Richard...

- Às vezes eu faço coisas estúpidas. Naquela hora, quando eu te esperei para sair da sala, tudo em que eu pensava era estar com você, Amy. Eu não posso evitar... Eu não...

Amy já não sabia pelo que esperar, dali para frente.

- Eu não posso... evitar de te amar...

Ela simplesmente não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Porém, ilusão ou não, lhe soava como um coro de anjos. Ela olhou para ele, que ainda sustentava uma cara triste e cabisbaixa, a mesma que adotara desde o início da conversa. Os olhos dela fecharam-se um pouquinho. Ela estava feliz. E sorriu. Um sorriso leve e pequenino, no canto da boca. Um sorriso de quem não acreditava que aquilo fosse verdade.

- Richard... eu...eu não... esperava que você dissesse algo assim.

- Você deve me achar maluco, não?

- Queria saber se isso é loucura...

Alguns momentos de silêncio se fizeram entre os dois. Durante cada um deles, Amy pensou. Pensou muito. Pensou na honestidade com os sentimentos que Lita tanto defendia. Na busca por um ideal, por mais distante que estivesse, da qual Serena lhe falara naquela tarde. E pensou em suas próprias palavras: "Você cria o futuro com suas próprias mãos. Quando você se entrega, o destino te derrota." Enchendo-se de um novo sentimento, Amy completou a frase corajosamente, como se aquela fosse sua única chance de ouvir seu coração:

- ...porque, se for loucura, eu devo estar sofrendo desse mal.

Richard espantou-se. Recusou-se a aceitar, de primeira, a conotação daquela frase:

- O que você quis dizer?

E, olhando nos olhos dele com um sorriso doce e armado de valentia, Amy disse:

- Eu devo estar louca de amor...

Richard olhou de volta nos olhos dela. Eles agora cintilavam em um azul mais profundo que o oceano. Cintilavam esperança. Cintilavam o mais puro amor que uma garota poderia sentir. Ele sorriu. Sorriu como se assistisse a uma visão do paraíso. E percebeu que não havia mais nada a fazer. Levando mais uma vez sua mão ao rosto dela, começou a trazê-lo para perto do seu. Amy já havia esquecido de refletir sobre o que estava fazendo e, sem hesitar, deixou-se levar, suavemente, para perto de Richard, como se seus olhos fossem mergulhar nos dele. Mas logo deu-se conta de que não eram os olhos. Eram os lábios dele que estavam nos seus, numa harmonia quente e satisfatória. O momento para o qual acordara naquela manhã. O momento pelo qual lembrara seu passado. O momento no qual ela se via mais feliz do que podia imaginar: ela estava nos braços de Richard, provando de um beijo que pagava todos os sacrifícios.

Foi um beijo longo e suave, como se eles tivessem todo o tempo do mundo, naquela praça vazia, para sentir cada pedacinho dele. Cada leve toque de uma boca na outra, de uma língua na outra, devagar, e de cada mão, que trazia os corpos para mais perto. Sem qualquer pressa. Sem qualquer preocupação. Apenas paz e felicidade.

* * *

Depois de algum tempo, desfizeram o beijo de forma a aproveitar cada segundo em que os lábios ainda se tocavam. Então olharam um para o outro. Como adoravam fazer. E foram, de mãos dadas, sentar-se naquele banco de praça onde, minutos atrás, uma menina despejava lágrimas de solidão. Mas agora ali só haveriam risos. Risos de alegria. E cada frase apaixonada que pudesse ser dita. Agora eles podiam. Juntos, permaneceram ali por uma meia hora, só jogando conversa fora. Nenhum assunto importante, apenas mais risos, beijos e declarações de amor. Agora sim eles podiam. Estavam juntos. E, agora, nada faria um deixar o outro. "Nunca mais...", pensou Amy.

Enquanto isso, do alto do céu, uma figura invisível ao casal recém-formado observava a tudo enquanto flutuava. Com um sorriso no rosto, a figura, que na verdade era uma mulher alta e de longos cabelos púrpura, presos em dois coques, pensava satisfeita: "Era assim mesmo que tinha que ser. Agora vejo que minha intenção de devolver as memórias de Sailor Mercury não estava errada. Ela agora está feliz. Sabe que tem um alguém com quem contar. Amigas. E uma paixão que ela merecia. Mas eu precisava ver se ela merecia mesmo. Por isso tomei a imagem da colega de classe e coloquei seus sentimentos à prova. Assumi a forma da menina que mandara, no dia de ontem, um pedido de transferência que a escola receberá amanhã.. Espero que tanto Amy quanto seu amado possam me perdoar por ter feito coisas assim. Mas valeu a pena.". E, com a sensação do dever cumprido, continuou: "Ela foi a primeira. Todas as Guerreiras deveriam ter suas memórias restauradas. Só que não sei como isso afetaria suas vidas. Mas Amy precisava. Para aprender a ser forte, para aprender a confiar em si mesma. E para se lembrar de que sempre haverá alguém olhando por ela. Porque eu sabia que ela seria forte para lidar com tudo isso. E porque eu sei que ela saberá lidar bem com suas lembranças e fazer bom uso delas. Só posso lhes desejar boa sorte.". Olhou uma última vez para baixo, para o jovem casalsinho que ela tinha, de certa forma, ajudado a unir e finalizou: "Talvez, daqui a algum tempo, eu possa fazer o mesmo à minha filha. Gostaria que ela se lembrasse de mim...". 

Depois disso, o espírito de Serenity, a antiga rainha do Milênio de Prata, voltou a repousar entre as estrelas e a Lua, seu amado e eterno lar...

* * *

E aí, que tal, hã? Valeu a pena ler até aqui? Espero que sim! ^_^ Embora eu admita que o fanfic tem diversas imperfeiçõezinhas (como a Serena parecendo inteligente demais e a Amy de menos...), eu coloquei meu coração nesta história! Cheguei a pôr música romântica de anime para tocar só para poder visualizar as cenas na minha cabeça! Amei ter escrito este fanfic! E gostaria de saber o que você achou. Se você quiser elogiar (agradeço desde já! ^_^), criticar, dizer o que gostou ou não no fic, enfim... Fique à vontade, OK?

Bye!

Alandria

* * *


End file.
